


Everything's Going to be OK

by lokitrashno_1



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Breakdown, One Shot, Self-Harm, eruri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 13:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3530501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokitrashno_1/pseuds/lokitrashno_1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was getting too much again</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything's Going to be OK

**Author's Note:**

> A friend and I were discussing whether or not Levi had emotional breakdowns occasionally - we concluded he did, since he has to watch his squad die over and over again.
> 
> So I decided to write it.
> 
> Alex, this is for you, enjoy the angst ;)

It was getting too much again.

This didn't happen often, but when it did, it hit hard.

Gripping the quill pen hard in his hand, Levi grit his teeth against the wave of oncoming emotion. After a minute, he felt it snap in two, staining the parchment which listed the names of his fallen soldiers with bright red ink.

_Like the blood that covered the ground only two days ago._

Despite himself, he let out a tiny, broken sob. He grabbed the edge of the table with his free hand in a futile attempt of regaining control of himself. He felt the quil digging into the palm of his hand, and the warmth of blood seeping out of him, but he didn’t care. He let it dig deeper in spite of himself. He opened his mouth to let out a loud, shuddering breath, and to his horror, tears spilled from his eyes.

_Like the tears they cried in their final moments…_

The blood was dripping from his fingers.

_Blood rained down upon him as he watched his squad eaten alive for the millionth time…_

He fought against the screams that threatened to escape his lips.

_Just like they did…_

It was all too much. Levi let out a howl of agonized rage, gripping his hair in his fists and sinking off the chair onto the hard, wooden floor. The jagged ends of the quil were still firmly embedded in his hand, but he paid it no mind. His mental pain was far greater than any physical pain he’d ever had.

Tears flowed from his eyes like a water fall. His screams were strangled and tortured. He covered his ears against the all too familiar sound. Breathing hard, he jumped to his feet, the office blurry around him. With a roar, he picked up the chair he was sat on moments ago, and hurled it into the opposite bookcase. They came into contact with a almighty crash, knocking all the books to the floor. For once, he didn't care about the mess he had just made.

As he stood in the middle of the room shaking, he sobbed like a child, sniffing pathetically. The door creaked open, and Levi couldn't even summon the energy to care that anyone had seen him in this state. His shoulders suddenly felt heavy with warmth, and he felt the pleasurable itch of wool against his neck. He was pulled into tight, warm arms, against a firm chest.

Erwin.

Levi let his tears flow freely in his embrace, Erwins think fingers combing through his hair, he heard him making soft "shhhh"ing noises above him.

When Levi’s sobs had turned into little hiccups, Erwin picked him up in his arms, cradling him to his chest, where Levi his his face in shame. Slowly, Erwin carried him out of the room and down the corridor to his personal chambers.

They reached Erwin's bedroom in no time at all. Erwin carefully laid Levi down on the sheets as if he was made of glass, wrapping the blanket tighter around the smaller man's shivering frame. Wordlessly, Erwin disappeared into the bathroom and reappeared carrying a first aid kit. Carefully, he removed the shards of quill from Levi’s palm with small metal tweasers, holding the smaller hand lightly in his own. He gently dabbed antiseptic onto the wound, but Levi still clamped his teeth down on his bottom lip in pain. Erwin planted a kiss on his forehead in apology.

Afterwards, he bandaged his hand with crisp, white bandages, which protected the wound from the sting of the cold air. Erwin then removed Levi’s uniform, stripping him down to just his white shirt and boxers, before tucking him into the sheets and climbing in beside him. Levi pressed his face into Erwins collar bone, sighing at the warmth.

Erwin kissed the top of his head.

"Everything’s going to be ok," he whispered, before they both fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
